Past Silences
by helplesshopebeuty101
Summary: Hermione as know gone through the death of her fatherher mother died when she was a little girl, the last person who really understood her except for her friends. Harry finds her in the prefects bathroom in a puddle of blood. Harry saved her life but wi


1

**Hey people, I don't own Harry Potter okay so don't get pissed at me. Of course the charecters that invent in this story are mine okay. This is m first fan fiction so please be nice to me. Any opinons or reqeust are welcome because that way my stroy shall be more entertaning to ou guys and more facinatin. okay**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

He said he would stay but never did.

He said he would always be there but he never was.

He said he would he would do anything for me but he did nothing.

He said he would always be with me but again he never was.

He said he wouldn't die, but he goes and gets his big

fat fucking ass blown off.

By:

H.G.

I was in so much pain. I had lost my dear mother and know m dear father. He was the last person who really understood her, except for Ron and Harry. It seamed just like yesterday when they told me that my dad died under a muggle attack of Voldomort. In reality it was just two weeks after school started. I know have to go an empty house to go to and an empty heart and broken heart to fix.

Harry was always there to comfort me no mater where I was, reading or doing work he was sitting right next to me trying to cheer me. I was crateful that he tried because I liked it. My grades were still at there high standards because I was always puling myself to go study, do work, or read. It was a way to hide my feelings and from everybody else.

I didn't eat no more, I didn't care no more I could die right know and not care. He urged me too eat but I didn't. One day I started cutting myself. It felt so good, oh but so good. This made it seem like I belonged there. It knew m pain it knew what is was going trough and knew what I wanted.

He caught one day, Harry caught me. I was about to leave this fucking world behind all the pain all the fuckers who made fun of me. I saw him crying, Harry never cried never maybe he did care, but everything went black before I knew it. I heard his voice saying "Hermione, don't leave me! Don't go! You have a reason to stay! Don't leave me I need YOU!". The last sentence was said with a lot of emphasis, but I didn't care. He rushed me too the hospital wing because I felt it when he put me on the bed. I thought back to what he told me, how could he say I had a reason to stay, my dad had a reason to stay but he still left, and I don't have a reason to leave! You could hear the shock in Madam Pofrey's voice when he took me in. She couldn't believe Miss Granger would do such a thing well she didn't know Miss Granger that well did she.

I heard Harry's voice inside my head every day. He would come and tell me what is going around the school and read the lessons I missed that day. I liked how he would keep me updated it kept me relax. Before I awoke I realized that I did have a reason to live... I had to live for him and to find myself again.

**Harry's POV **

Why is Hermione acting so different today? I asked my self that question at the being of the year. It was the day that Hermione's dad died. She lost her mother when she was four because of a fucking drunk driver. She loved him so much since he was the only parent Hermione had left.

She cried so much and I was there to comfort her and hold her. I was there to help her in her time of need. I was always there no matter what she was doing. She could be reading a book I would sit down with her and try to sound interested in the book, but in the end I always was. If she was doing work I sat down with her and did some of my work.

I stared at her noticing her beauty, and trying to get her attention. She laughed a lot when I did that because she would flirt back. She liked it a lot because it kept her mind busy and thinking of me. That is when I noticed that Hermione was the one that completed my world. I wanted to tell her that night but that night I almost lost her.

I looked all hover the place for her at 12 at night. She was no where to be found, I thought I checked everywhere but the prefect bathroom. I rushed in there to find her with her wrist cut open and in a puddle of blood. "NO!", I said in a shocking whisper thinking what she was dead. I ran to her and found her alive, I picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing. On our way there I kept saying over an over again "Hermione don't leave me! Don't go! You have a reason to stay! Don't go I need YOU!", I said with the last sentence a lot of emphasis. Madam Pofrey didn't believe that Hermione would do such a thing but I didn't care right know I wanted HER CURED!

Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledoor came and kicked me out of the hospital wing, well more like carrying me out. I didn't want to go I wanted to stay by Hermione's side 24/7. I didn't want to leave her alone my Mione alone.

I cried all the time she wasn't there or when they didn't let me see her. Everybody tried to comfort me but I hated it I just wanted to be with her and only her. I told her what went on at school and read her the lesson. She would put a smile a cross her face when ever I did that. Madam Pofrey thought it might be a good I idea if I would tell Mione my feelings about her, so I did. I said "Hermione, I LOVED YOU since the first day I laid my eyes on you, and I will never stop loving you.".

After that she seemed to be getting better and better. Madam Pofrey said that she had the will to live again. Did she really? I asked myself that day, but I know never to doubt Mione.

**END OF POV.**

Everybody talked about Hermione, she was the only thing on everybody's mind. They knew that she wouldn't have liked the attention but nobody knew ho she really felt. The only person who knew was Harry, but you barley saw hi anymore since the incident. Nobody wanted to go into the prefects bathroom any more because of what happen, but would she have done something like that? Everybody seemed to ask.

**Hey so this is the end of the first chapter. I hope that you guys liked it and are wating for the second chapter okay. Again any request or suggestions are welcome to make the story more intersting tank-you.**

**helplesshopebuety101**


End file.
